gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Deacon McCarrick
Deacon McCarrick is a forty-year-old ex-gear. He is the leader of McCarrick's Marauders, the so-called Stranded army, and resides in Pithodi, the Marauders' center of operations. He has chin-length reddish hair, a messy goatee, and blue eyes. He wears old COG armor for its superior bullet protection, but he has modified it to have a large white M on the chestplate with a stylized orange skull on top. Background Deacon McCarrick is a mystery and keeps it that way. He showed up in Pithodi one day, posing as an ordinary Stranded. The then-leader, a religious zealot named Parson Simms, began his usual daily sermon on why God had rained the Locust plague down on them. In the middle of the mass, Deacon walked to the front of the makeshift church, punched Parson in the face, and announced that he would be taking over the government of the town. Nobody was inclined to question him. Fortunately, he had better plans for Pithodi than just becoming a dictator. Having assumed power, Deacon used Pithodi's partially intact communications systems to rally ex-gears - veterans and deserters - to his side. Once he was satisfied with the amount of ex-soldiers, he convinced them to serve under him as a Stranded army, fighting for the oppressed people of the wastes. With Deacon as their leader, McCarrick's Marauders soon became a major Stranded organization and a legend among the settlements. More ex-gears were funneled to Pithodi by gossip and the Marauders grew tremendously, expanding out of Pithodi to outposts like Big Town and Fort Jameson. When Gabriel Sheridan and Aidan Foley first arrived at Pithodi, Deacon did his best to provide them with information on their quest to find Nell Rourke. When he couldn't help, he offered them employment as high-ranking officers in the Marauders. Deacon broke Aidan of his fear of the Locust and provided him with materials to make grenades and bombs, while he outfitted Gabe with Mulchers, Mortars, and even an old-style rocket launcher (mostly for kicks). A few years later, Gabe heard reports of gunfire near Big Town. With Deacon's permission, he and Aidan traveled there, where Gabe was finally reunited with his childhood friend. Today For more on Deacon today, visit Reconnoiter at FanFiction.net. Trivia *Deacon's leadership style is heavily inspired by the way gang leaders control territory. He is also a master of the Bavarian Fire Drill. *Deacon's personality was mildly inspired by Colin Moriarty of Fallout 3. Deacon is slightly younger and slightly less shady than Moriarty, but if you want to know what his voice sounds like, have a listen: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9y-R_FMmcW4 (Moriarty starts at about 1:52) *The original concept for Deacon's character (a rogue Stranded mayor) was inspired by Mayor MacCready of Fallout 3. It was only later that Deacon became similar to Moriarty. **MacCready's original influence is still reflected in Deacon's backstory. *Originally, Deacon was going to be named Dylan Murphy. It was discovered that Dylan Murphy was a name used in Gears 2 in a collectible, so Deacon McCarrick was substituted. *Deacon's theme song used to be "Crash" by Papa Roach. It is now "Tom Sawyer" by Rush (played Rock Band through again and I was shocked at how perfect this song was). Category:Reconnoiter Category:Characters